


The heart of a child

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bicycles, Birthday Party, Bottom Harry Potter, Carnival, M/M, Sleepovers, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Trying a 5+1 - Harry is recreating lost moments from his childhood. This is 5 times he acted like a child, and 1 time he didn't.Rating is for the optional-to-read second chapter. Otherwise, it would be teen for language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I started the last part, the length of it got away from me. So I did some serious editing to get it to the same length as the other sections. But it was fun to write and I think it turned out good so I'm posting the longer version as a second chapter. You can skip it if you want.

April

“What an idiot. Doesn’t he realize he looks ridiculous?” Draco frowned at stupid Potter in his stupid glasses sitting in a semi-circle of little kids.

Narcissa gave him a stern look. “He’s having fun, let him be.”

“He’s a grown man wearing a crown made of balloons.” And he did _not_ look adorable with that stupid grin on his face. 

The only reason Draco came to this silly party was because his mother dragged him here by the ear. A seven year old’s birthday was not on his Saturday plans. But his mother insisted Teddy was the closest thing she'd ever have to a grandchild so he would attend if he knew what was good for him. 

“Your grumpy face is ruining the mood. If you are going to sulk, you might as well just go.”

“I’ll remind you I didn’t want to come in the first place.”

“But you did come. So put on a smile and act like you are happy to be here. Or kindly take your leave.”

“But I haven’t even had cake yet.”

“If you want cake, you need to earn it with good cheer. Go help Harry set up the mini quidditch arena.”

Draco tried not to stomp as he crossed the yard to Potter and the Weasel. Together they set up the one by two meter arena for the kids to play a charmed game of quidditch with little figurines. Draco inwardly rolled his eyes as Potter reluctantly passed the mini control wand to a messy redheaded urchin. 

“Aren’t you having a little too much fun?” Draco grumbled at him.

“So what if I am?” Potter replied. “I didn’t have anything like this when I was a kid.”

“Growing up muggle must be terribly boring.” They watched a bludger knock a little figure off his broom, making the little redheaded girl cry.

“My aunt and uncle didn't make a big deal about birthdays. Well, my birthday.” Potter knelt behind the little girl and directed her hands with the wand. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on the wand motions. Draco did _not_ find that attractive in the least.

The little figure hopped back on his broom and zoomed loop-di-loops around the pitch. The little girl shrieked and clapped her hands. She climbed in Potter’s lap and together they scored two goals for their team.

The game ended twenty minutes later when one of the children got tired of directing his player and instead just plucked the snitch out of the arena. All the figurines dropped to the ground. There was much grumbling all around until Andromeda announced, “Time for cake!”

Potter took hold of Teddy’s hand and led him to the table with the enormous snitch cake. Draco stayed behind to put the quidditch arena away. Even with magic it was a great fumbling effort to get it to fit in the box. Stupid toys. How much more would it have cost to make a bigger box? Because however much, it would be worth it. Draco was relieved this would be Andromeda’s problem after today.

By the time he saw Potter again, his balloon crown was gone, but he had allowed the face painter to cover him in Puddlemere United logos.

“You look barmy. Aren’t you twenty-five?”

Potter grinned, “Nearly.”

“A little old for face paint, wouldn’t you say?”

“Who cares? I died without ever having my face painted. I think I’m allowed.”

Draco scowled. Not much you can say to a man that has died and come back to life. “Well I think it’s silly.”

“You’re just jealous because you’re missing out. I’m having loads of fun and you’re a grumpy goose,” Potter laughed as he walked away.

Draco yelled at his retreating form, “I’m not jealous of your stupid face paint! You look ridiculous!”

Potter flipped him two fingers and went back for more cake.

\--------

May

Draco threw his quill down in frustration. He was still missing three forms from the case file. A quick floo call into the Auror office revealed Potter had them. Of course he did. Bloody tosser could never file his paperwork on time. Draco sighed and prepared to apparate to Potter’s flat, despite it being a mere two blocks away from his own flat. Walking was for muggles and the traced.

In the empty street in front of the flat, he found Potter sweating and swearing at a bicycle on the pavement. He looked surprised at Draco’s appearance.

“What are you doing here?”

“Need those forms for the Johnston case. What are you doing?” 

Potter growled down at the bicycle. “I’m learning to ride a bicycle!”

“What for?” Draco mentally rolled his eyes. What a useless skill. Twenty-five years on this earth and he’d never needed a bicycle before, why bother learning now? Plus, there was always brooms or apparating.

“Because I want to! Ron says it’s a waste of time because I’ve gone so long without it. Says I always just apparate anyway. But I don’t know.” Harry scrubbed at his hair, making it stand on end. He stared dejectedly at the bicycle and kicked one of the tires.

Draco soured at having the same thought as the Weasel.

“I bet I can learn to ride it before you can.”

“What?” Harry stared at him suspiciously. “You want to learn to ride a bicycle?”

Draco shrugged. “Not really. I just want to beat you. I bet you a galleon I can learn to ride it before you do.”

“No magic?”

“Please, as if I would need it.” Malfoys were naturally good at everything. Plus, not actually agreeing gave him wiggle room, just in case.

“It’s harder than it looks.”

“Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.” He bumped Draco. “A galleon it is.”

They each dumped a galleon in the grass, and Potter duplicated the bicycle. Draco transfigured his trousers and button-up shirt to tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt similar to Potter’s. And damn, if it wasn’t as hard as Potter claimed it to be. Draco wobbled and fell repeatedly. And even with the extra time Potter had spent on practicing, he was just as bad. 

But galleons, and pride, were on the line and Draco refused to lose. A teeny tiny stabilizing charm and he was coasting up and down the street. Triumphantly he threw the bicycle on the grass and scooped up the two galleons.

Potter glared at him, hands on hips. “You cheated!”

“I would never!”

“You would always!” With a growl, Potter launched himself at Draco, knocking them both to the ground. Draco took a punch to the face and returned it with a kick in the shin. They rolled in the grass, biting and pulling hair. 

“Give me those galleons! You don’t deserve them, you fucking git!” Potter tried to grab the hand clutching the two galleons. But Draco wriggled away. Potter tackled his legs and crawled up his body, trying to reach his hand.

Why was Potter such a child all the time? If they were actually two children tussling in the yard, anyone would roll their eyes and walk away. But they were two grown men and Draco couldn’t help but imagine what this looked like to passers-by, or remember the last time he was in a situation like this with another man. All his blood rushed south at the thought of Potter’s naked body rubbing along his. That was absolutely _not on_ so he relinquished the coins to Potter without further argument.

Potter straddled his back, pressing him into the grass. Draco swallowed a moan. Potter leaned down to snarl in Draco’s ear, “Bet’s still on! I’m riding this stupid thing to work on Monday!”

“I’ll beat you there!” Draco yelled back around a mouthful of grass.

Draco stalked off with his bicycle, determined to beat Potter at all costs. For the rest of that day and the next, Draco ignored the case file and concentrated on the bicycle. He slowly eased the stabilizing charm until he could manage his street without it. Feeling inordinately proud of himself, he rode to the Ministry early Monday morning, to find Potter also arriving on his bicycle.

They called it a draw.

Potter took a small parchment and muggle pen from his pocket and crossed something off.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a list of things I missed out on as a child. Ride my bike to school. Except I’m not in school so instead, I’m riding to work.”

“You made a list?”

“Yeah. I didn’t realize how much I missed having a birthday party until I went to Teddy’s. So I made a list of things I might have missed out on. My relatives weren’t great, you know?”

Draco wasn’t sure if that was adorable or sad. Might as well go with adorable. The weather was too nice to be sad.

After that, Draco rode his bicycle to work several days a week, weather permitting, and damn if the fresh air and exercise didn’t feel good.

\--------

June

“Psst! Draco!” Potter poked his head in Draco’s office.

“Why are you whispering?”

“Run away with me!”

Draco stopped writing and looked up. “What?”

“There’s a carnival in Nottingham!” Harry perched on the edge of Draco’s extra chair, tapping his foot. “Come with me.”

“Bugger off, I have work to do.” He returned to the paperwork on his desk.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“You know what else is fun? A paycheck. We’ll go tomorrow when we’re off work.”

“No, it has to be now. I’m skiving off work.” Potter’s wide-eyed expression called to mind baby kneazles. “The only time I got to skive off in school was when I was in the hospital or a madman was trying to kill me. This is meant to be fun!”

Ah, another attempt to capture his childhood. Harry’s wide eyes and infectious smile thawed the outer edges of his heart.

“How are you getting there?”

“Portkey.”

Draco sighed. “You couldn’t sort a personal day but you had time to apply for a portkey?”

“The point is to sneak out so of course I couldn’t take a personal day.” Harry grinned, “And no, I made an illegal portkey as part of the sneaking about.” He looked so proud of himself that Draco didn’t have it in him to remind Potter that he was an Auror breaking the law. Potter was thrumming with excitement. An excitement that was apparently contagious.

Draco hated how turned on he was right now. He bit his lip, considering. A carnival did sound like a good idea.

“Fine, wanker. But if we get caught, you’re taking the fall. I’ll say it was Imperious or something.”

“Great! Let’s go. Act natural.”

Draco rolled his eyes. It was no wonder Potter never did any undercover work. Draco always thought it was because he was too famous, too recognizable. But it turned out it was because Potter was pants at subterfuge. 

He stuttered excuses and inane comments at everyone they passed until Draco pulled him aside to scold him.

“You are drawing attention to yourself with every single word you say. Do you normally ask Mrs. Jenkins about her crup’s pooping habits?”

Harry shrugged sheepishly.

“Just stop talking. Here, carry this so you look busy.” Draco summoned an empty file folder from a nearby unoccupied desk. He conjured some lightweight parchment to stick in haphazardly. He handed the fake file to Harry. “And don’t say a word. Follow me.”

Striding confidently towards the lift, Draco simply nodded at the people they passed. With Potter keeping silent, they were able to make it through the atrium to the bank of fireplaces. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then activated the portkey.

Potter’s face lit up at the sight of the carnival. Draco’s heart raced on ride after ride, not because Harry’s body pressed against his. Harry played the ring toss until he won a giant stuffed unicorn. Draco did not want to be squeezed like that unicorn. They ate fried foods and sweeties until Draco wanted to throw up. 

It was the most fun he’d had in a long while.

Just before they left, they found a photo booth. Potter insisted they take a series of silly photos. He pocketed the strip of pictures, and Draco was too embarrassed to ask if they could split them. 

No matter, he could just pensieve the memory later. Watch Harry’s focused stare, his flushed face. Listen to his excited cry. Feel the press of his body. 

Harry took out his list and crossed off a few things. He smiled at Draco. 

“This is more fun with someone else.”

Yes, definitely the most fun he’d had in a long while. 

\--------

July

“How’s your list coming?” Draco sat in the chair across from Harry’s desk.

“It’s coming along.” Potter bit his lip around a smile. Did he know how fucking sexy that made him? Surely not or that smile would be more wicked.

“Do you have anything planned for your birthday?”

“No. I thought about a big birthday party but I went ahead and counted Teddy’s. And since it’s Sunday, I’d be having lunch at the Burrow anyway. Molly’s making me a cake, as usual.”

“That sounds nice.” Draco picked nonexistent lint off his Auror robes. He felt off balance for some reason. Surely it wasn’t because he wasn’t invited? He didn’t want to spend Sunday with the Weasleys anyway. “Here, I got you this. For your birthday.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket, unshrunk it, and set it on Potter’s desk.

Inside, Potter found little pewter soldiers with swords. And a cannon. His face lit up as he lined them up.

“They’re charmed, like chess pieces, to move when you direct them. For battle. I had a set when I was little and I thought you might like one since you wouldn’t have had magical toys.”

“That’s amazing!” Harry prodded one of the little men and nearly got his fingertip sliced by a sword.

Next came a stuffed lion that roared and swished its tail. It curled up to nap on the corner of the desk.

“I tried to find a stag, to match your patronus, but that must be fairly rare. So, for the Gryffindor in you, I got a lion. I had a dragon, of course, when I was little.”

“Thank you!” Potter smiled at Draco and looked back at the box. Last was a set of tiny stars that arrange themselves into constellations.

“Everyone gets educational toys, whether they want them or not. These help you learn constellations, while also providing a bit of a night light. They go up with a modified sticking charm.”

“That’s… really thoughtful of you. Thank you Draco!” He fiddled with the soldiers and Draco blinked away the rush of heat at the unexpected use of his given name. “Do you maybe… “

“Yes?”

“Maybe you’d like to play with me. With the soldiers. I only ever had a few muggle ones, Dudley’s broken ones. And no one to play with them.” He blushed lightly as he set up the soldiers in a row, with the cannon in the center.

“Only if I get to defend the high ground.”

Beaming, Potter cleared the center of his desk of parchment and files. Draco dumped the quills onto the floor and transfigured their wooden holder into a small hill with a plateau. He charmed his pieces black, and Harry’s white. Cannon blast tore chunks off his hill, but his men circled around to flank the weaker left side of Potter’s forces. His men fought valiantly and would have slaughtered the enemy forces if not for the sudden appearance of Robards in the door.

“What are you two idiots doing? Are those toy soldiers?”

Harry stuttered out, “No! I mean yes, we were just trying to get the layout of the… our latest case, we were discussing the attack plan.“

Draco bit back nervous laughter. Harry’s blushing and stammering were _not_ turning him on at work.

“With cannons?”

Potter deflated. “I’m sorry, sir. Please don’t write me up or Hermione will lecture me and it’s my birthday this weekend.”

“This isn’t a nursery! Get back to work!” Robards stalked off.

Draco sniggered as Potter scooped the toys into the box.

As he left the office, he passed too close to Potter and whispered in his ear, “I will vanquish you next time!” He winked as he walked out the door.

\--------

August

The pub was full of Aurors, jubilant their hectic week was over. Draco sipped at his beer, keeping his eye out for Harry. As the hour grew later, it became obvious he wasn’t coming.

Draco nudged Weasley. “Where is Potter?”

“He took off after work. Holiday in Brighton for the weekend.”

“Oh?” Draco’s stomach clenched. Harry was gone.

“Yeah, getting sun on the beach. I think it’s on his list?”

Another stab in the gut. Working on his list without Draco? Surely not. “Who did he go with?”

“He went alone.”

Draco silently fumed. How dare he! He was going to do it all wrong. Draco downed the last of his beer, said his goodbyes, and apparated home. Staying at the pub was boring and stupid without Harry around to talk to.

He fell into a fitful sleep, hoping Potter burned his arse. Monday took forever to arrive and Draco hunted Harry down first thing. He was, of course, gorgeously tanned and smiling at their coworkers as he finished his morning tea in the break room.

“How was your weekend?” Draco asked as he sat at the little table.

“It was nice! I had a little mini-holiday at the beach!”

Draco gave him a tight smile. “That’s unusual for you.”

“When I was younger, the Dursleys went on holiday every year but I always had to stay behind. I thought it would be fun.”

“Oh so this was one of your checklist things?” Draco’s stomach dropped. It _was_ part of his list. And he’d left Draco out of it!

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he responded, hesitant at Draco’s dark look.

“No, it’s just I thought we were doing those things together. You said you liked having the company.”

Harry stilled. “You wanted to go with me?”

“Well how else are you going to know if you did it right?” Draco fiddled with a tiny wooden stirrer. “My father would charm shells for me and Pansy so when you hold them up to your ear, you can hear the merpeople. Did you do that?”

Harry shook his head, eyes widening.

“Sometimes Mother would modify the charm so Pansy and I could use the shells to talk to each other when we were supposed to be sleeping.” His foot slid forward to press against Harry’s. “But you went alone so I guess you didn’t do that.”

Harry shook his head again, now with a blush.

“Did you make any sand sculptures?”

Harry smiled at that. “I did make a big sandcastle.” He pulled a picture from his robes of a castle, complete with turrets, drawbridge, and moat.

Draco scowled down at the stirrer, breaking it up into tiny pieces. “I used to make little roses from sand and my mother would transfigure them to glass so I could keep them.”

Harry stared intently at Draco and said softly, “Oh I - I didn’t think of that either.”

“Well, maybe next time you do something from your list, you’ll consult me. Because I actually had a pretty good childhood. Well, up until, you know. So…” Draco stood abruptly, suddenly feeling like he was giving too much away. 

Harry stood as well. “Yeah, absolutely.” He bit his lip, sending a bolt of arousal through Draco. “I’d love to go with you sometime.”

Draco nodded and fled for his office.

\--------

September

“I’m having a sleepover with the guys.”

“Sounds kinky.”

“Whatever you’re thinking to prompt that kind of response, it’s not that. We’ll be getting together for video games, midnight feast, movies, the works.”

“Now it sounds common.” Draco hadn’t stayed over at anyone’s house since before Hogwarts. Boarding school made stay-overs during summer hols rather boring.

“I thought you wanted to help me with my list. This is the last thing.”

Draco’s heart raced to be included in the final parts of the list. “Fine. Yes, I want to help. When is it?”

“This Saturday, starting with dinner.”

Draco nodded. “Who else is going?”

“Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Theo. Dean wanted to come but he and Luna are only a week away from their gallery opening. Blaise is still out of the country.”

“What should I bring?”

“Sleeping bag.” Draco scrunched up his nose at that. “Pillow, pyjamas, and anything you think might be fun.”

“I’ll see what I can scrounge up.”

Harry beamed as he returned to his office. 

Draco spent the evening shopping for the weekend. Harry wouldn’t have experience with magical sleep overs so he wanted to find the sorts of things he used to have with Vincent, Greg, Blaise, and Theo. Until they got to school and suddenly it all seemed silly. 

But this weekend, for Harry, silly was the name of the game. They laughed through a movie, yelled through video games, played some magical games from Draco’s childhood, and ate themselves sick.

Much to Harry’s disappointment, the boys started leaving, one by one. Wives and work prevented them from staying the night. They flooed away until it was just Draco left.

Harry banished the snacks back to the kitchen, then moved to gather pillows from the floor. “I guess you’ll be going too.”

“Nonsense. I packed for overnight, I’m staying.”

Hope flared in Harry’s eyes. “Really?”

“It’s hardly a sleep over if no one sleeps over, right? Let’s put on another movie.”

They watched another movie, then drifted off to sleep on the sitting room floor. Draco woke to a warm body pressed against his, and a hand up his shirt. He couldn’t help a moan.

Harry froze at the sound. “Oh bloody fuck!” He started to pull away from Draco but Draco grabbed his hand through his shirt. Harry stilled again.

“It’s okay. Don’t stop. Unless you want to?” Draco twitched his hips, arching back into Harry again.

Harry whispered, “You - you want this?”

Draco whispered back, “Yes.”

They kissed, they touched, they moaned in pleasure. Draco whispered to Harry, “You know, the other thing that happens at sleepovers? You spill all your secrets. My first one, I’ve been think of you like this for months and it’s been driving me mad.”

Harry huffed a small laugh, “That’s the same as my secret.”

“Well that’s terribly convenient.”

Their bodies moved together, skin against skin, building the heat under his skin until he wanted to burst. Snuggling up with Harry after, Draco whispered, “Another one of my secrets… I’m falling for you.”

“Another one of mine, I think I already have.”

Ron found them in the morning, curled up in a mess of blankets. He kicked them awake saying, “That doesn’t look like good, clean sleepover fun you naughty boys. Where’s my fry-up?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover, in more detail. Sorry I suck at writing smut.

September

“I’m having a sleepover with the guys.”

“Sounds kinky.”

“Whatever you’re thinking to prompt that kind of response, it’s not that. We’ll be getting together for video games, midnight feast, movies, the works.”

“Now it sounds common.” Draco hadn’t stayed over at anyone’s house since before Hogwarts. Boarding school made stay-overs during summer hols rather boring.

“I thought you wanted to help me with my list. This is the last thing.”

Draco’s heart raced to be included in the final bits of the list. “Fine. Yes, I want to help. When is it?”

“This Saturday, starting with dinner.”

Draco nodded. “Who else is going?”

“Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Theo. Dean wanted to come but he and Luna are only a week away from their gallery opening. Blaise is still out of the country.”

“What should I bring?”

“Sleeping bag.” Draco scrunched up his nose at that. “Pillow, pyjamas, and anything you think might be fun.”

“I’ll see what I can scrounge up.”

Harry beamed as he returned to his office. 

Draco spent the evening shopping for the weekend. Harry wouldn’t have experience with magical sleep overs so he wanted to find the sorts of things he used to have with Vincent, Greg, Blaise, and Theo. Until they got to school and suddenly it all seemed silly. 

This weekend, for Harry, silly was the name of the game.

Ron and Neville were already there when Draco arrived on Saturday. Seamus came half an hour later with some muggle brand of beer. And Theo arrived just as they were gathering in the sitting room with pizzas.

“How about _Fantastic Four_? Superheroes, explosions, epic battle of good and evil?”

“Just like us. Perfect,” Seamus said as he stuffed half a slice of pizza in his mouth.

Draco didn’t understand half of what was going on. He didn’t like when the tall skinny one caught fire, repeatedly, but everyone else laughed so he faked it as best he could. The rock-smashing one was pretty cool. And he could think of several good uses for the stretchy one’s powers. His favorite part of the movie was when Harry startled, spilling half his popcorn. He practically sat in Draco’s lap while picking it up. 

After the movie, Harry pulled out a box of video games.

“I didn’t know what would be good so I just got all the popular ones the clerk suggested.”

“How long do you think we’re staying here?” Neville asked as he dug through the box.

“I wanted to be sure we had fun! So I got them all in case one was dumb, we could try something else. I’ve never played any of these.” 

Harry and Ron set up the game console, while Theo and Seamus found the game with the darkest cover. After much swearing and trash talk, they decided that Seamus was a natural, Ron and Theo had potential, Harry was hopeless and Neville should stick to plants. 

Draco didn’t want to give it a go, which earned him much ribbing. Fuck them, he brought something better than video games. He summoned his bag and pulled out a small, bright purple box. Ron and Theo exclaimed, immediately recognizing it.

“No fucking way! They still make these?” Hands grabbed the box and started pulling out the small wands inside.

“Oh yes. It wouldn't be a proper sleepover without a friendly game of war.”

“What are these?” Harry asked.

Draco took one of the mini wands out and ran his real wand along it. “You have to activate the charm, but then…” He picked up the wand and pointed it at Harry. “ _Sagitus_ ” An arrow of red liquid shot out at Harry, covering his chest. “There are 10 shots in each wand, then they need to be reloaded.”

Harry looked delighted. “Awesome!” He picked up the box lid to learn the incantation for shooting and reloading.

“So we’ll split into two teams - Ron, Neville, Seamus on one, and Theo, Harry, and me on the other. You’ll be red, we’ll be green.”

“Everyone leave your wand here so there’s no cheating.” Theo paused. “Well, not as much cheating.”

“Should we make a safe zone for reloading?” Neville asked.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Seamus returned.

“I don’t know. Just imagining younger me asking my gran to charge the wand while a ‘friend’ shot me in the back. She’d be so proud.”

Draco charged one wand for each of them as he spoke, “Two shots to die and then you’re out. Last team standing gets a prize.”

“What kind of prize?”

“Well that would be telling, wouldn’t it?” He said with a sly grin.

“Thirty second head start. Ready? Go!”

All six boys took off running in opposite directions through the house. For an hour, a cutthroat battle raged. Theo and Draco had played together often as children so they started off at an advantage. Moving as a unit, they took out Neville in one go. Draco was hit once but he threw his red splotched shirt in a kitchen cupboard and none-the-wiser. Eventually, Harry became a liability when his glasses were splattered with red liquid. So he reverted to type and sacrificed himself so Theo could make the last shot to take out Ron.

The Slytherins shouted their victory and everyone gathered back in the sitting room. They changed out of red and green stained clothes into their pyjamas, and settled on the floor in a loose ring in their sleeping bags.

“Midnight feast!” Seamus shouted as he summoned the snack tray from the kitchen. Harry had gathered all the usual snacks - chocolate frogs, bertie botts every flavor beans, acid pops, cauldron cakes, and so on. Ron and Seamus dug in, laughing at their defeat.

“I knew you’d go magical with the snacks, so I brought muggle sweets for us.” Draco pulled out of his bag and selection of muggle treats - cadbury dairy milk, kinder chocolates, lion bars, and boost bars.

“Did you get anything that wasn’t chocolate?”

“No. What would be the point of that? Winners get first pick!” Draco plucked a boost bar from the pile. “That’s not all I brought.” He pulled a small glass ball, reminiscent of the remembrall but for being solid blue, from his bag. 

Theo groaned, “Not that horrible thing. I’m not playing, I’ve got nothing to prove.”

“What is it?” asked Neville.

“It’s a game of dare. It’s got a stupid name but we always called it hot blue balls because we were idiot boys.” Sniggers all around proved they were still idiot boys. “There are three rounds. First pass of the ball, you hold it for ten seconds at a time. The second time is thirty seconds. Third time is a minute.”

“And the catch?”

“It gets hot. Seriously hot. Anyone that can’t hack it, is out. Last man standing wins.”

“What do we win?”

“Bragging rights.” Groans from everyone but the ball went around anyway. Theo put himself out in the first round. Neville and Ron lost in the second round. Draco won the third round. No one thought to add a cooling charm to their palm to start. Amateurs. Draco won the second round too but he let Harry win the third so that Harry could wear the sparkly crown that said, “biggest bollocks”.

Finally, Ron stood and gathered his sleeping bag and green soiled clothes. “This was brilliant, but I’ve got to get back to Hermione and Rose.”

Harry followed his movements, tensing. “You’re leaving? I thought you were staying over. I’m doing a fry-up in the morning.”

“I would but it’s just a floo home. I’ll come back for breakfast.”

Seamus stands as well. “Pansy said she’d wait up.” He waggled his eyebrows. Neville threw a chocolate frog at him.

Neville stood as well. “I guess I’ll head out too. Hannah’s got clean-up at the Leaky and I usually help.”

Theo stumbled to his feet. “I wasn’t made for floor sleeping. And I think I had too many cauldron cakes.”

“Well, thanks, then, for coming. It was a great end to my list.” Harry gave everyone hugs goodbye. One by one they flooed away until it was just Draco and Harry left. 

Harry banished the snacks back to the kitchen, then moved to gather pillows from the floor. “I guess you’ll be going too.”

“Nonsense. I packed for overnight, I’m staying.”

Hope flared in Harry’s eyes. “Really?”

“It’s hardly a sleep over if no one sleeps over, right? Let’s put on another movie.”

With a wide grin, he asked, “How about _Serenity_?” Harry loaded the movie, while Draco went to the kitchen for popcorn. He came back to the sitting room and, with a flick of his wand, made a nest on the floor for them out of spare pillows and blankets.

Harry joined him on the floor and he covered them both with a blanket, leaning back against the sofa, bowl of popcorn to share. Harry grinned at him and Draco’s heart melted.

“Thanks for staying.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything.”

The movie was wild, violent, amazing, and tragic. Draco decided he would be a space cowboy when he grew up. Looked like wild times, certainly it had less paperwork than Auroring did. He turned to Harry to get his opinion but he was leaning against Draco, sound asleep.

Draco used his wand to shut off the tv, and arrange a makeshift bed for them. He slid Harry so he was laid more comfortably on the floor. And, not wanting to leave Harry alone, he made up his bed right next to him. A few cushioning charms and it was almost as good as a bed. Almost.

He woke disoriented in the dark, unfamiliar house. A hand was in his shirt, caressing his belly, while a warm body pressed against his back. Harry. His erection was grinding slowly against Draco’s backside. Well this was new.

Draco should probably wake Harry, and he would. He definitely would. But first, it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy it a little first, right? His own prick hardened as Harry pressed himself more fully along Draco’s body. It was reminiscent of the bicycle fight, a thought that made Draco moan and press back against the delicious warmth of Harry’s body.

Harry froze at the sound. “Oh bloody fuck!” He started to pull away from Draco but Draco grabbed his hand through his shirt. Harry stilled again.

“It’s okay. Don’t stop. Unless you want to?” Draco twitched his hips, arching back into Harry again.

Harry whispered, “You - you want this?”

Draco whispered back, “Yes.”

Harry relaxed by degrees. His hand resumed rubbing circles on Draco, moving lower and lower until his hand was slipping inside Draco’s pyjama bottoms. At the same time, he brushed gentle kisses along the back of his neck and along his ear. Draco moaned and rolled a little more onto his stomach so Harry could cover him better. Harry’s hand stroked Draco’s shaft while he resumed grinding against Draco.

“Mmm...yes,” Draco moaned.

“I don’t - I don’t usually top.”

Draco’s hand covered Harry’s. “You want me to? I don’t have a preference.” He felt Harry’s nod against his back.

Draco rolled over so they could face each other. His lips grazed Harry’s while his hands slid under his shirt. 

“Mmm… your skin is so warm.” Draco’s hands coasted down Harry’s back to his arse, using the leverage to grind his erection against Harry’s. He rolled them so he could cover Harry. 

Draco pressed soft kisses along Harry’s ear, down his neck, between whispers. “You know, the other thing that happens at sleepovers? You spill all your secrets. My first one, I’ve been think of you like this for months and it’s been driving me mad.”

Harry huffed a small laugh, “That’s the same as my secret.”

“Well that’s terribly convenient.”

Draco slipped Harry’s shirt off, and tugged at the drawstring of his pyjama bottoms until it was loose enough to slide them off. He ran his hands along Harry’s torso and legs, admiring the view. 

“You too. Get naked. Move faster.”

“I’m savoring you.”

“Well savor faster.” Harry yanked Draco’s shirt off and plunged his hands in his pyjama bottoms, kneading his arse while his tongue waged war with Draco’s. His breath came fast and hard. Harry rolled them so he was on top again and ground down against Draco. He pulled off the pyjamas and licked a stripe up Draco’s cock.

With his wand, Harry cast several spells at himself, for protection and preparation. “You’re taking too long. Can’t wait.” Gingerly he lowered himself onto Draco’s cock.

Draco groaned at the tight heat. “Pushy little bottom, aren’t you? It’s fucking hot.” He held tight to Harry’s hips and rocked up into him.

“Fuck, Draco, you feel amazing. Yes that’s it right there!” Harry’s fist flew over his prick. He threw his head back and pressed himself down harder on Draco, meeting each thrust with a small grunt. “Don’t stop. Fuck. Fuck!” With a final deep groan, Harry came, clenching hard around Draco’s cock. It sent Draco spiraling over the edge in a hard rush.

Harry cleaned them up then collapsed next to Draco. He grinned with boyish abandon. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was.” Draco pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips and ran his hand along his cheek, into his hair. “Another one of my secrets… I’m falling for you.”

“Another one of mine, I think I already have.”

Ron found them in the morning, curled up in a mess of blankets. He kicked them awake saying, “That doesn’t look like good, clean sleepover fun you naughty boys. Where’s my fry-up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both "Fantastic Four" and "Serenity" came out in 2005, when the story is set, but probably not in time for them to watch it on DVD at a sleepover. But I don't care because I love those movies and I'm writing fiction about fiction and can make them watch whatever I want.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked to see if there was a specifically British term for a sleepover (slumber party, I think we all know what I mean, yeah?) and there didn't seem to be one. Midnight feast, though, seemed to be a thing so I included it.


End file.
